Angels
by Yukimo Soto
Summary: Full summary inside...
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN KI-BA! If I did I would have made Roia a bit more self-dependant. This is my first story so helpful comments would be appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

3 years have passed since Zed disappeared and Roia finds herself constantly thinking about him. She doesn't smile and rarely fights anymore. When she befriends her new spirit and learns about their world, she tries to forget about Zed and focus on doing what she really wants; helping others. But when she nearly dies in the Joust, her new spirit makes her see that if she really wants to help others, she must be able to help herself first. But when a wounded Zed returns, Roia realizes that she still hasn't forgotten about him and she really does love him. But if that's true, why can't she tell him or even look him in the eye anymore?

* * *

><p>First chapter: Constant Memories<p>

I will try to update every Sunday or Saturday...


	2. Constant Memories

Roia: ano...

Me: You just have to read the disclaimer...

Roia: It's not that...

Me: ?

Roia: When does Zed come back?

Me: (shakes head) Later, now read the disclaimer already!

Roia: Yukimo Soto doesn't own KI-BA or any of the characters...There...

Me: Now was that so hard? ON WITH THE STORY!

Roia: ...

* * *

><p>It was a regular day and Roia was going to her job as a nurse.<p>

"Even if I walk I'm going to be pretty early. I guess going to the hill won't hurt." Roia thought to herself.

It had been only 3 years since she saw him; Zed. No matter what she did, she could stop thinking about him. Going to the hill reminded her of him and kept her memories fresh. As if she would forget the moron. He took her and brought her on an incredible journey. But when it was finished, he left her so he could continue his own journey. She understood why completely. Zed didn't like staying in one place for so long. In fact, she could never remember a time where he could barely stand still. But it still hurt. She wanted to go with him. Roia didn't want her journey with him to end.

Her eyes widened at her own thoughts. She was already standing on the hill, and the wind was pushing her gently. "Why am I thinking of him like this?" Roia wondered "I sound like a lovesick idiot...Maybe...No it's not like that. We were just friends and that's it...So why am I so depressed?" She sat down and curled tightly into a ball. "Ouch!" Roia exclaimed. She cupped her hands around the pendant crystal on her collarbone. It had been throbbing frequently ever since Zed left. She felt a great power in her, but she didn't know what it was, where it came from or if she was just imagining things.

Eventually, the throbbing stopped and Roia sighed in relief.

"What's going on with me?" Roia wondered. She shook her head "I better get going."

She stood up and dusted herself off. Miki's bakery was on her way so she poked her head to say hi.

"Roia," Miki exclaimed happily "Good to see you again."

"You too Miki," Roia said "I think you know why I'm here." Miki laughed "Let me guess, bread for your lunch?" He asked "Thanks" She called as she left. Miki's bakery was a huge success. Whenever she wasn't working, she would run deliveries for him and get his tasty bread for free.

"Hey, Roia before you go," Miki said stopping Roia "Are you going to participate in tomorrow's Joust?"

Roia forced a smile "Yes, actually" she said "How about you?"

Miki's eyes widened "Really? I-I mean thats great but no, not me. But I'll be cheering you on tomorrow!"

Roia nodded. Miki wasn't much of a fighter; too timid. She waved goodbye and left. As she walked down the streets of Templar, she started to daydream on the past 2 years. After Zed disappeared, Ginga went back to Ulbacus and Roia had visited him when the reconstruction. He and Moreno (mostly Moreno) ran the lab there and supervised the lab that was placed in Templar and Neotopia.

Neotopia's reconstruction was going well. With the new lab there people have more than enough medicine for the survivors. The city's central was rebuilt first and then the reconstruction spread throughout the main city. Survivors live in either shelters or had spread to nearby villages. Diana was in charge of monitoring the city's reconstruction while Noa and Kira (sometimes Ginga) were to make sure that Task or Zymot doesn't interrupt the process. The city is slowly returning to its former glory and was said to be completely finished within the year.

"_Wow, so much has changed since then...enough daydreaming."_ She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>My first story...please don't be mean! Helpful comments would be nice.<p>

I'll upload the rest of the chapters in a while...


	3. A New Angel

Me: Okay chapter 2 is up. Nobody has commented so far but I don't really care. Not a lot of people know about KI-BA T_T

Roia: (Clears throat)

Me: O yea...sorry...

Roia: (Sigh)

Me: ...Just read the disclaimer...

Roia: Yukimo Soto doesn't own KI-BA or any of it's characters.

Me: ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>The next day was the Joust.<p>

Robes were still champion at the time. Roia fought and fought until she was fighting for the semifinal spot. Her opponent was a new citizen. He had a very strong spirit and wasn't merciful with his other opponents. He kept them alive, but barely; Roia doubted that he was going to be any different with her. He smirked at her "Oh wait, aren't you that nurse the healed my past opponents?" He laughed "Women should not be competing in Jousts, especially one with a pretty face like yours!" He started laughing harder. Roia shrugged off his sexist comments and sighed. She hated when people, no, men like him underestimated her because of her gender. She drew her Sais and ran toward him. He didn't she her coming and staggered backward when she quickly back flipped and kicked him in the jaw; hard. "Why you..." He snarled but Roia didn't flinch. He charged at her but she jumped and kicked him in the back. He started after her again but she kept on repeating the same dodging techniques until he was panting with rage. "I'll show you not to play with me!" he snarled "Ccarhya!" He yelled as a huge spirit landed heavily on the field. He smiled triumphantly "Afkareru!" Roia exclaimed. Her jellyfish/mermaid spirit gracefully bobbed up and down as it floated in mid-air. Afkareru shot up and wrapped her finned legs around Ccarhya's neck and shot her energy arrows at the back of Ccarhya head. The large giant bellowed in response. Outraged, he threw a bunch of earth shards at Roia. She dodged most of them but one of them shot straight though her left arm. She yelled out in pain and clutched her arm. He took it as an opportunity and struck her in the torso. Afkareru struggled as well. Ccarhya was squeezing the water spirit in its bulky stone hands until Afkareru finally bursted in a flash of light. "Finish her!" he yelled in triumph. She looked up at large spirit with frustration, but anyone could see the fear in her eyes. Out of nowhere, her pendant started to throb again "What the-?" she thought "Why now?" She closed her eyes "_Why do I always have to be the one in need? How can I help others if I can't help myself? Oh Zed, help me!_" Roia whispered in her head.

But then, Roia's eyes shot open as she heard a comforting voice calling her name.

_Roia...Let me out!_

A beam of energy shot out of Roia's pendant. The field turned gray as a spirit with its pure angelic white wings wrapped around its body appeared in the air. The light had blinded and still blinded everyone except Roia. The spirit slowly stretched out its body. It looked like it was wrapped in one long multicolored ribbon. But then when the spirit had straightened, it whipped out her hidden wings and the ribbon loosened around her body. It revealed that her skin was actually a light, sky blue and that she had long silver hair. The ribbon was more tightly coiled above her torso, below her waist and formed a sort of boots around her feet. Roia gawked "W-what the-?" Roia thought. The sky-blue angel opened her palm and the ribbon wrapped into a staff with a blade on each end. The angelic spirit slashed and severed the giant's arm. She finally slashed at the monster twice with both ends of the glaive in an "X" pattern and sent Ccarhya pieces flying everywhere. Most of them disappeared before they hit the stands but a bunch of them flew towards Roia. Roia closed her eyes expecting the chunks to hit her but didn't feel anything. Roia opened her eyes and saw that the new spirit was crouched in front of her protectively guarding Roia from the debris with its wings. "I give up! I give up!" the man said terrified. Roia didn't hear him. She was staring at her new spirit.

* * *

><p>Me: Okay! Short...<p>

Roia: Ur telling me...

Me: -_- be nice or i'll take ur new spirit away

Roia: o_o...

Me: I'm kidding. She's a very important character later. Anyway,

Next chapter: The Garden

In my opinion, there wasn't a lot of info on spirits so i decided to make something up...


	4. The Garden

Me: I'm back!

Roia: Zed's not...

Me: 0_0 would u wait? (sigh) Never should have told you that...

Roia: Never would have agreed though.

Me: Yeah yeah yeah, just do it.

Roia: Yukimo Soto doesn't own KI-BA or any of it's characters.

Me: ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Roia sat on the hill rubbing her arm. Yesterday she had to quit the Joust because the shard cut right through her bone and muscle and it was hurting like crazy. But she wasn't bugged by the pain today. In fact, she barely felt anything at all. She was lost in her thoughts, staring at her new spirit's shard.<p>

"_How long has this shard been inside me?"_ Roia wondered

"_Ever since you were born.._."

Roia's head snapped up "Who's there?" Roia exclaimed. She looked around but she was alone. It was the angelic voice she heard in the field.

"_Me_..."

This was scaring Roia "_Great, the voice I'm hearing has an attitude..."_Roia thought to herself "I'm going crazy".

"_You're not crazy Roia..._"

Roia was very scared _"Okay, just who are you? If I'm not crazy, show yourself!"_Roia exclaimed in her head.

_"I'm up in the tree."_

Roia looked up and saw her. The same spirit that was on the field was sitting on a branch in the tree. Roia gasped and backed away when she landed next to her. Roia gulped _"This is impossible!"_Roia exclaimed in her head. The angelic spirit shook her head.

_"I won't hurt you. I'm your spirit and a spirit's purpose it to protect their caster."_

Roia relaxed. She smiled sideways. _"Do you have a name?"_Roia asked.

_"Amarella."_

"_Can all spirits talk?"_ Roia asked

"_Yes. But only special casters can talk to spirits, even if spirit shows herself or himself or itself in this form_."

"_What about Afkareru?"_Roia asked.

She tilted her head side to side.

_"Afkareru is strong, but not strong enough for her to show herself to you like this. There is a certain area here where we can actually interact with you. It might still be here."_

Roia stood up _"Can you remember where?"_Roia asked

Amarella nodded. The ghostly figure walked and Roia followed her through town. Eventually they ended up in one of Templar's public gardens. This one had been abandoned and weeds and pretty wild flowers grew on the hedges. The garden was off of the path and was surrounded by a forest, but it was so huge Roia didn't understand how nobody noticed it. Amarella led her through the tall hedges. Turning every now and then, Amarella suddenly paused and turned to face Roia.

_"Once I show you this place, it's a secret. This maze and the forest were designed to keep humans away. However, normal spirits could also get lost here trying to find it and it's impossible to see it from the sky. Don't worry about memorizing the path. Once I show you the place, it'll be easy to come back_."

She started to walk again and eventually they hit a dead end. It was a stone wall covered in vines. Placing her transparent hand on the wall, she closed her eyes and her ribbons began to draw a symbol on the wall. The ribbons withdrew and Amarella smiled _"Place your hand on that jewel. Every time you come here, push it and you will be able to visit this place again."_

Roia moved the vines out of the way and saw the small jewel on the wall. It was shaped a bit oddly to Roia; a sphere floating above a winged pedestal that was floating above a sideways crescent. Roia remembered that Amarella's shard had the same symbol on it. Roia gulped at hesitantly pressed her palm against the smooth crystal. Almost instantly, Roia felt the crystal warm up against her palm. Before she could pull away, she fell through the wall. She landed on her knees in front of what must have been the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. A large oval shaped field was rimmed with flowers and herbs that bloomed in front of a lush, green forest. A lake edged a side of the empty grass field and glittered in the afternoon sun. Standing up slowly, Roia looked around in amazement. She looked behind her as Amarella passed through the wall and placed her hands on her hips. She looked around and smiled.

"Just as I remember it_."_She said softly. Roia noticed that this time she could hear Amarella with her ears and not her mind "How can anyone not notice this?" Roia said out loud.

"I'll explain it to you later."She turned her head to the lake._"_AFKARERU!" Amarella shouted out.

The lake started to bubble and from the middle, a head popped out and then a torso. The figure waved and disappeared underwater. The figure popped its head out when it reached the shore. I was Afkareru.

"Amarella! What happened to you? Where have you been? She shook her head. Actually, forget about it. It's just been so long!" Afkareru exclaimed.

"Perhaps too long..."Amarella said sadly.

Roia was confused "What do you mean 'too long'?"

"You didn't tell her yet did you?" Afkareru asked. Amarella shook her head and flew to the nearest tree's branch. Afkareru watched sadly. _"_What's up with her?"Roia asked

"You remember Amil Gaoul right?" Afkareru asked.

Roia nodded.

"Well, she and he knew each other ever since who knows when and she really cares about him; think of her as you and Zed as Amil Gaoul." Afkareru said.

Roia blushed. She did care about Zed; but that's all she would admit to herself. "Why?_"_Roia asked. Amarella flew down from the tree in a flurry of feathers "I knew him a long time ago. But we were separated when humans first discovered our shards. There are three main dimensions on this world. The first is your dimension, humans. Spirits are only able to show themselves when called upon so they have no choice but to battle the opponent of whomever summoned them. However, Amil Gaoul is the only one with power great enough that he is the only exception to this rule. I am not strong enough to resist being summoned but I am strong enough to resist fighting an opponent that I don't like. The second dimension is the one we are in now. A cross between the third and the first, this dimension can only be entered with the permission of a spirit. The last dimension is the one you call a spirit shard. It has a miniature world inside of it the complements the spirit's background. That's why we return to our shards when we are defeated; it heals us. The area we're in now is a cross between your dimension and the background of me and Afkareru's spirit shards. If there was another spirit here, this garden would look different. Afkareru and I are the only spirits who are in this place right now because we're your spirits. If you came with another caster, you would be able to see their spirits as well." She took a breath.

"In the human dimension, some spirits can walk around within a certain distance of their shard. But we will look like what you would call ghosts to the few humans that could see us. That's how Amil Gaoul and I knew each other. But two humans took our shard and separated. I've been locked away for a while and I've never seen Amil Gaoul ever since."

Roia nodded "But why are you telling me this?" Amarella locked eyes with Roia._"_What is it that you want?"She asked. This caught Roia off guard and she looked away. "Not sure? Think about it. What was the one thing that you hated about yourself but reluctantly accepted? You just admitted it in that battle_."_She said.

Roia stiffened "I hate that I'm always the damsel in distress and that the people closest to me get hurt trying to save me. I want to help others. Not put them in danger." Roia said. She thought about her father figure Zico and how he died because of her. A tear escaped her face. Before she could move, Amarella wiped it away "This is where I come in. I will make a deal with you. I'll teach you how to fight and heal. In return, you use me to make sure no one has to put themselves in danger just for our sake." She said. Roia nodded "Okay, show me what you can do."Amarella held out her hand and her glaive appeared. Roia took a step backwards and reluctantly drew her Sais, "You do realize that this is really unfair with you being a spirit right? I-I don't st-stand a chance!" Roia stuttered. Amarella chuckled "Don't worry. This is a little technique I use when training. I'll hold back until I reach your level of fighting and then as you get stronger, I'll fight harder. If you can keep up, you'll be getting stronger in time."

Roia bit her lip "Sounds fair." She took a position and attacked. Amarella deflected. Over and over for the rest of the day, Roia and Amarella fought against each other. When Roia reached the point where her performance faltered, Amarella called it a day and Roia went home. Before she lay down on her bed, she opened the drawer and gently lifted out two hawk feathers. She saw Noah cut them from Zed's pendant and recognized them when she found them after Zed disappeared. They were battered and torn but they still reminded Roia of Zed. As she combed her hair, she found one of Amarella's feathers. She held it and one of the hawk's feathers in her hands. Zed's feathers were blackened at the tip and grey while Amarella's feather was a glimmering silver edged in a multicolored aura. "Zed's feather is and battered but Amarella's feather being white being surrounded by all these colors is like life. All those colors can mean a different path. Maybe Amarella is a sign. Zed's gone and there is nothing I can do about it. I should just forget about him. He will never come back. Why should he?" Roia said to herself "I was nothing to him anyways." She put the hawk feathers back in the drawer, placed Amarella's feather on top and laid down. A few tears left her eyes but she didn't allow anymore.

* * *

><p>Me: Yep.<p>

Roia:...

Amarella: Why am I here again?

Me: O_O u weren't supposed to be here...ANYWAY:

Next Chapter - The Shadows

Every story need some sort of antagonist.


	5. The Shadows

Me: Sorry about the paragraphs. I have an issue with this this site.

Roia: Ano...

Me: WAIT!

Roia: o_o...Yukimo Soto doesn't own KI-BA or any of the characters.

Me: ...

* * *

><p>Roia woke with a start as she heard screams from outside her building. She jumped out of bed and looked out the balcony. At the edge of the town, she could just make out a figure slowly creeping<p>

towards the town. When the clouds moved away from the moon, she saw it completely. It was the shape of that spirit Ccarhya but it was made from shadowy, black mist. It slowly made its way to

central as the army went to get rid of it "What is that thing?" Roia exclaimed. Amarella materialized next to Roia and scowled "_Crap! What's a Shadow doing here?_" Amarella cursed "What the hell is a

Shadow?" Roia asked Amarella as she changed "S_pirits who have committed suicide or have been defeated by another Shadow._" Amarella replied "But I haven't seen one in centuries."

"What is it and why would it be attacking here?" Roia asked as she ran downstairs.

"_It's that Ccarhya we fought before. Its owner must have been in such a state that the spirit couldn't take much more negativity and destroyed itself. The result of a spirit's suicide is what's called a _

_Shadow._" Amarella explained. As they approached the Shadow, Roia slowed down. Several of the guards that went after the Shadow were withering in pain and they all had a shadowy mist over their

shard jewels "_Use the healing shard on the mist now Roia!_" Amarella instructed but when Roia tried, the shard had no effect "What do I do now?" Roia asked franticly "_Don't worry. I can help but you _

_have to stay calm._" Amarella said. She placed her ghostly hand over Roia's and the mist disappeared. Several other guards came and watched in awe as Roia quickly healed the fallen security "_Tell them _

_to get the other men to a hospital and that you'll be there shortly. We have to get rid of this spirit while it's still small._" Amarella instructed. Roia repeated the orders and ran towards the Shadow. It

bellowed and Roia shrank back slightly "_Don't be so frightened Roia! How well I'll fight in this battle will depend on your emotions._" Amarella warned _"__Let me at 'em!" _Roia nodded and summoned Amarella. The

angelic spirit came out again with a burst of light that blinded the Shadowed Ccarhya. Amarella took this opening and snapped out her wings. Loose feathers smacked Ccarhya and immobilized him. Roia jumped

up the side of the wall until she was facing Ccarhya. She quickly summoned several shards from her crystal and threw them at Ccarhya's head. To her surprise, a gust of wind swirled the water shards into a

cyclone that drove through the Shadow "I didn't know I could do that!" Roia exclaimed in her head. But the mist just closed the opening and the size of the giant slowly seemed to grow. As the thing walked

past her, Roia noticed a small part of the spirit that wasn't black. It was dark but she could just make out the pattern of a spirit shard "R_oia! Get as close as you can and knock that shard out of him._" Amarella

said as she attempted to slash at it. Roia looked again at the spirit and shot a water shard at it. The shard shot out and dropped to the ground still covered in mist and the form of Ccarhya glowed before

disappearing "What happens now?" Roia asked Amarella. The spirit returned to her shard and turned into her ghostly form "_The shard will stay shadowed until daybreak._" She replied but her expression

darkened "_Roia, go back and count how many of those guard were affected."_

"What's wrong? We'll just heal them and that'll be that." Roia asked as she walked towards the hospital. Amarella shook her head "_It's not that simple. If a spirit commits suicide, the original owner isn't _

_affected. But when a spirit is defeated by a Shadow it returns to it shard, disintegrates into a mist and forcefully leaves its caster weather it wants to or not. Then it destroys everything in its path until _

_defeated. And during that time, the shard caster will be withering in agony until the spirit is destroyed or is healed."_ Amarella responded. At this Roia ran to the hospital as fast as she could. As she healed the

men, she counted over 70 of them lost their spirits and some lost more than 1. "Miss," the nurse said to Roia when she was finished healing "The council has sent for you." Roia nodded and began to walk

towards the Windmill of Faith. As she walked she realized that it was now very well past dawn. She watched as the sun rose and shyly entered the building. She stood up straight as she faced the members

"Roia, the members of the council have heard of what you accomplished last night and we thank you," the 1st member said.

"However, where have you received this spirit? None of us, even Sebastian, has every heard from Master Zico that you had a second spirit. Why have we never seen it before the Joust?" The second

member said. Roia bit her lip "I did not summon out Amarella during the Joust of my own free will," Roia stated "However, I myself didn't know about this spirit until the Joust."

"Amarella? If you never heard of this spirit, who told you her name?" the 1st member said. Roia shifted from foot to foot "Call me crazy but," Roia mumbled "She told me herself." The council sat silent until

the Neotopian spoke "Insolent girl! Do you really plan on lying to this council? Tell us who told you!" he slammed his fist on the armrest. But Roia refused to shrink back.

"This is the truth," Roia said and almost yelled "Weather you believe me or not is not my problem!" She could tell her outburst left the council in shock. As she turned around the first member spoke up.

"Roia, please excuse him. We just want to know what you know. We can't make the best decisions for Templar if we don't know everything we can." He explained. Roia kept her back to the council "I

told you, Amarella spoke to me. You've seen what a spirit can do to a caster. Why don't you believe me?"

"It just sounds too absurd to us Roia. If you could prove it to us, however..."The female member said. Roia focused and felt Amarella's spirit next to her "Can you do anything?" Roia asked. Amarella

shrugged "Yeah, but you won't be able to use me for a while. Hold my shard out." She instructed. Roia turned to the council and held Amarella's shard. Nothing happened for a second and then the

shard glowed. Roia let go of it and Amarella appeared. She wasn't the size of a normal spirit; only as tall as Roia. The council gasped "What trick is this?" The Neotopian sage asked. Amarella shook her head

"No tricks. I am real." She said "I am the spirit Amarella. I told Roia who I am and how to defeat the Shadow that attacked last night. This is not the first time Shadows roamed the planet. Unless they all have

been destroyed, your recorded history should have some record of the Shadows."

"Why should we believe you? For all we know this could be some hoax." The Neotopian sage said. Amarella shook her head and laughed hollowly "What a waste of my time and energy." She said "If

you still don't believe me, I should be going back then. I can't afford to waste any more of my strength."

"Wait," The female sage said "Excuse him. He has trouble believing anyone but himself. Why haven't we seen you before?"

"I have always resided in Roia since her birth. However, she wasn't able to use me due to her lack of confidence." Amarella said. "Can all spirits just appear like this? If so, why haven't they taken over this

world?" The first member asked. "No. It is very hard to materialize like this. I'm stronger than most spirits but this is already draining me. There is a mutual relation between humans and spirits that I can't tell

you at the moment. Roia will not be able to use me for a while so I must depart. However, I warn you. An army of Shadows are now rampaging across the world. Don't take them lightly." With that she turned

back into a shard. "Well Roia," The first sage started "We must talk for a little. Your services have been wonderful and we hope you will continue." Roia bowed and began to leave. As she walked she bumped

into Ginga "Hey Roia! You look as cute as ever," he said "Or actually, I shouldn't say that," he cupped her chin "You're becoming beautiful with each passing day." He gave a toothy grin and Roia slapped him

"Pervert." Roia grumbled with a grin. Ginga rubbed the spot she slapped and chuckled "I feel envious and sorry for the man that captures your heart." He said. Roia laughed and Ginga's expression

softened "I haven't seen nor heard you laugh in a quite a while Roia." Roia blushed "I should go now. There are still patients at the hospital." Ginga nodded and got out of her way. As she walked off

Ginga caught her arm "Oh, by the way, when you get off work stop by at Miki's bakery. Noa and Kira are stopping by for a little and we should all get a chance to catch up." Roia nodded "That sounds

great! I'll be there." She shrugged out of his hold and left him standing there _"__Roia...Are you really okay? Or are you just trying to fool us all?_" He thought concerned.

* * *

><p>Me: Okay...<p>

Roia: ...

Me: Anyway:

Next chapter: Return of the wind

Your welcome Roia...

ALSO:

I am having a period of writer's block so I was going to take a break from this story. However pretty much nobody has read it but to the people who actually do, well, there you go.


	6. Something to Protect

Me: Okay, I half lied.

Roia:...

Amarella: (sighs) Yukimo Soto doesn't own KI-BA or it's characters besides me.

Me: Thank you.

* * *

><p>After Roia's shift, she found Ginga waiting outside for her "I thought you were supposed to get out half an hour ago?" He asked. Roia shrugged "Lost track of time I guess. I finished healing all the guards and they're in recovery now." She said. Ginga frowned as they walked to Miki's bakery "I thought a healing shard heals automatically?" Ginga asked. Roia shook her head "Not really. The shard can only do so much. Completely healing a cut or fever is nothing but wounds like stabs or whatever happened to those guards takes recovery." Ginga shook his head "Whatever." He said.<p>

When Miki's bakery came into sight, Roia and Ginga were greeted by Noah and Kira "Roia! Ginga!" Noah exclaimed "Haven't seen you since…well, you know."

Roia bit her lip "Anyway, it's great to see you guys!" Roia exclaimed. As Kira and Noah sat down, Ginga laughed "You two look as serious as stone. Lighten up!" He said trying to lift the mood. Noah laughed nervously "You haven't changed Ginga." He said. After a while of chatting Kira turned to Roia "You're awfully quiet. Is everything okay?" She asked. Roia looked up "Huh? Oh, everything's okay I guess." She mumbled. Noah looked at her "I heard you save the town with a new spirit. Rumor or truth?" He asked.

"Truth." Roia said shyly. Ginga smiled "Here's an idea; now that we've caught up, let do some sparing on one of the meadows." Everyone agreed.

After a few rounds, Kira and Ginga started their fight, only theirs were verbal. As they argued over which of them was really the strongest Noah sat next to Roia "Hey," He said "Are you feeling okay?" He placed his hand on Roia's forehead and then on his own.

She raised an eyebrow "Since when did you get so protective?" She asked. Noah smiled "Well, first of all, after all you did to me with your healing shard I want to return the favor, and…" He trailed off "And what?" Roia asked.

Noah looked up "And because if I didn't take care of you, Zed would be really pissed off at me if I let something bad happen to you." Roia's eyes widened "What do you mean?" She asked quietly. Noah looked at her and smiled "Well, thing is I have never seen Zed look at a girl the way he looks at you." Roia blushed "He looked at me…differently?" Noah nodded "Back in Calm I remember a bunch of girls in our class who liked Zed and wanted to go out him. But he never looked like he was interested in any of them and a bunch of them were really pretty. Back at the joust, I saw Zed yelling your name out before you almost killed Kira. He sounded so concerned I almost thought someone else said it. Then when you were brought to the infirmary he never left your side and kept calling out your name. He watched you for a while and I never have seen him that concerned for anyone." He continued to stare at the sky "I could see he really wanted to protect you." Roia blushed again "_He wanted…to protect me?"_ She thought to herself.

Noah shook his head "Enough with all this talk about Zed. I can see I've put you in quite an awkward spot." He smiled and Roia blushed again "Have you heard about those corrupted sprits?" He asked suddenly becoming serious. Roia's face dropped "Yes. Their called shadows and are the forms of spirits that have destroyed themselves." She said gravely. Noah nodded "About a year back Sachira returned to me and it was practically the only defense we had against them."

"_Sachira is a he, not an it!" _Roia heard Amarella say in her head. Returning her attention back to Noah she said "Sachira's a he, not an it. But anyways, do any of your soldiers know how to take one down?"

Noah raised an eyebrow "No, Sachira could only drive them away," he paused "How would you know if Sachira was a male or not." Roia smiled wryly "It's complicated." She responded "But you should notice that there is a spot on a Shadow that's not mist and is actually a shard. Knock it out of the Shadow, let the sunlight heal it and you'll be fine." She explained. Noah nodded "When did you learn so much about those Shadows?" Roia sighed "That's complicated too."

With that conversation Roia looked at the sky and stiffened. The once blue sky was now stained with orange "Sunset…" Roia mumbled.

...

He walked around Calm. Not doing anything really. Just thinking. He thought he could find what he was looking for here. But he didn't. He doesn't even really know exactly what he _is_ looking for. He just knows something is missing. Something really important to him. He had left Calm years ago and found himself in a new world. Then in less than half a year he left that world too, free to go where ever he wanted. Now he came back looking for something he wasn't really sure of. He was trying to remember. He had something he wanted to protect. He had always thought it was the freedom given to him and it was. But there was something else too. He couldn't remember anymore. He was Zed.

Zed looked up into the blue sky that he returned and thought to himself_ "You know what it is, don't you Amil Gaoul?_" He asked. Next to him his angelic friend materialized and shrugged "_Even if I do, I can't tell you." _He said simply.

Zed shook his head "Your advice is becoming useless nowadays."

"_It's not like I can just tell you and your problems will be solved. The agreement was that I helped you, not give you all the answers."_Amil Gaoul leaned against the wall "_Plus, It's not like I don't want to tell you. Especially since it's been staring you right in the face. I've told Rambos and he found the irony really funny."_ Zed scoffed "A joke from somebody who doesn't laugh. Now that's irony."

Amil Gaoul couldn't help it. As the edge of his mouth went up slightly in a smirk he said "_If the bird brain found out what you were looking for and you still can't, I wonder how smart that makes you."_ Zed glared at him "Forget it!" He sighed "We're leaving now." Amil Gaoul nodded and disappeared. As Zed's Eden eyes turned blue, he didn't notice the police men surrounding him.

"Zed stop! You are surrounded. Do not try to run! There's no place to hide." Zed rolled his eyes upward and a portal appeared "What if I do run?" Zed asked casually. The chief growled "You are not 16 anymore Zed. Any sign of resistance and we are allowed to shoot you."

Zed's eyebrows went up a little "_So they're getting serious now, huh?_" Zed thought to himself. He sighed "I remember you saying you had me surrounded last time right? And that there was no place for me to hide then? Well," he grinned and his wings shot out "We both know how that ended." He jumped off the side of the building and lifted himself up in the air "Fire!" he heard the chief yell. Gunshot echoed off the walls and Zed zigzagged trying to avoid them. But one clipped his wings and sent him ramming into the side of the building. Kicking off the wall, he made another attempt for the closing portal. Barely making it, Zed flew in. As he floated through the yellow tunnel, he sighed in relief. His sigh turned into a cough and blood spurted from Zed's mouth. Clutching the side of his torso he felt his blood seeping into his jacket "_Now you've done it..."_ Amil Gaul's voice echoed in his head as he passed out.

* * *

><p>Me: Not my best but writer's block isn't really helping.<p>

Roia:...

Me: (rolls eyes) ANYWAY:

-I changed the name of the chapter because when I looked back on it, "Return of the Wind" didn't really fit.

-Next chapter: Truth from Legends

Amarella has a secret...


	7. Truth from Legends

Me: Okay! Quick filler chapter but has some importance later on.

Roia:...

Me: (Shakes head)

Amarella: (Sigh) Yukimo Soto doesn't own KI-BA or any of their characters except me.

Me: Yep.

* * *

><p>"I've got to go." Roia said. Kira stopped her "Where are you going?" She asked "The Shadows are coming back tonight no doubt. I was planning on helping the army since the last one nearly wiped out half of them." Roia said "How about we all help Roia?" Ginga said to the Neotopians. They nodded their heads in agreement "You guys…" Roia mumbled. She sighed and continued to walk to the edge of Templar.<p>

The sun had disappeared and darkness soon arrived "It's over here!" Roia heard a guard shout. Running to the source, she found several Shadows slowly but destructively making its way towards town "Sachira!" Noah exclaimed. The dark spirit appeared and started to fight. Ginga and Kira called out their own spirits and tried to find the hidden shards. Roia saw some them first "Over here!" "It's below its head!" "In the middle!" Exclamations tore through the air.

They all fought constantly but more kept coming "Where are all these Shadows coming from?" Ginga said while shooting out another shard.

Noah's whip cracked and two more Shadows disappeared "I don't know. Roia call out your spirit!" He yelled out.

Roia shook her head "I can't! She won't come out!" She yelled back. The more Shadows they destroyed, the more took their place.

Out of no where, a huge jellyfish ship came out of the air. At the sight of the ship, several of the Shadows disappeared and Roia sighed with relief.

They were all called to the council "Roia, I assume you already know who this is correct?" The first sage gestured to an old man that looked a thousand years old. She nodded and the man stared at her "To think that the Amarella would reside in the companion of Amil Gaul's caster? How appropriate!" He laughed.

They left the council and stayed in a small room. Roia sat across from the sage and asked "How did you know I had the Amarella?"

"My dear, it's simple. You may not notice it, but there is a faint aura around your eye." He remarked. Roia gasped and looked into the nearest mirror. He was right. A multicolored aura rimmed her iris, barely noticeable "It is the start of Amarella's imprint. She is a powerful spirit that can interact with humans to the point where she can teach someone a technique that could take a century for someone else to master. You must have trained with her to get that aura." He continued.

Roia looked back at him "Please. Tell me all you know about Amarella." She pleaded. He nodded "I will tell you all we know, but she and her past are possibly the only things the Seekers know less about. But there was another reason I knew you had Amarella; the Shadows appeared in Templar first and attacked you. You see, she is the only Spirit that Tasker didn't create. Because she wasn't created by Tasker, he was said to have hated her to the point where he created Shadows from dead Spirits to eternally hunt and defeat her. But he lost control of those Shadows and they attacked other Spirits along with Amarella. She survived being hunted because Amil Gaul protected her. She was said to be his companion and is always seen near him or his shard. But in the last century they were seen together, Pronimo and Amil Gaul had fought each other to the point that they dematerialized themselves and Amil Gaul was separated from Amarella for quite a while. She was forced to lock herself in her shard, in fear that if she lived on, the Shadows would attack Amil Gaul in his weakened state. When she disappeared, the Shadows went with her. So, we assumed that the Shadows will endlessly hunt Amarella, and will be where she is."

Roia took in a deep breath "So what you're telling me is that the Amarella is responsible for the Shadows' return?" She asked in disbelief. The old man nodded. Roia looked at her hands "_What do I do? If I keep her, she will attract Shadows to me and everyone around me..."_ She bit her lip.

"_It's half true Roia..."_

Roia's eyes widened "_Amarella! What do you mean? What is true?"_

_"The Shadows will hunt me. But if I disappear, it won't mean the Shadows will go with me. Remember? I told you that Shadows are Spirits that killed themselves. They only disappeared when I left because I sealed them away. Every time a Shadow appears, it was suppose to be captured by the ribbons of the Aurora's Chamber. The Aurora's Chamber was something I created to deal with the Shadows. It's ribbons attack a Shadow and steal away the sorrow or pain that turned the Spirit into the Shadow. That sorrow was supposed to be stored in the chamber and it cannot be open by a Spirit. I'm sure now. The only reason all these Shadows could still be here after all this time could only mean that the chamber was opened by a human."_

Roia's eyes widened. She snapped back to reality "Roia? Are you okay?" The sage asked. Roia nodded "I'm afraid your information is a bit off." She said. She told the elder what Amarella told her. He listened intently and nodded every now and then. When Roia was done, the elder sighed "Thank you for your information Roia. I will personally see to it that you'd be informed if we learn anything else."

Roia stayed on the balcony for a little, staring at the sky "_Zed...What would you do if you were me?"_ Roia thought. He eyes widened and she shook her head "_I mustn't think of him. Not now. I have to find whoever opened the chamber and reseal it. If I don't, I would be putting everyone around me at risk. I would be breaking the agreement I made with Amarella..."_ Roia sighed and closed her eyes.

After a while, Roia drifted off.

"_Roia.._."

At the sound of her name, her eyes shot open. She sat up in bed "_Wait, how did I get here?" _She thought to herself. She looked out the window and gasped. It was sunset already! "How long was I asleep?" Roia exclaimed jumping out of bed. She rushed out of her apartment in a rush.

She didn't notice the figure watching from her open balcony door.

* * *

><p>Me: Ooh? Who could that be? (Smirks)<p>

Roia: If it's not Zed, I'm going to kill you...

Me: -_- Just for that, you aren't really going to like the next chapter. ANYWAYS:

-I decided not to name the next chapter because when I was writing this one, I kept changing ideas so the title didn't fit. I made a compromise with myself and this is what happened.

-Writer's block hangs over me like a rain cloud but the story is coming together...sort of...


	8. Reunion

Me: I'm back!

Roia: What happened to you?

Me: School happened, now read the disclaimer.

Roia:...okay...Yukimo Soto does not own KI-BA or any of the characters in this story except for Amarella.

* * *

><p>Roia ran over and Ginga greeted her "Hey princess! Got your beauty sleep didn't you?" He asked playfully.<p>

Roia glared at him "I didn't mean to, okay?" She grumbled "Where's Kira and Noah?"

"They went home earlier," Ginga said "Templar's not the only place being attacked by Shadows."

"And you?" Roia asked "Shouldn't you be guarding Ulbacus?"

He shrugged "Don't get rid of me so easily princess," He said "I've gotta go tomorrow morning." Roia nodded.

As the sun set Roia tensed. When darkness settled Roia felt Amarella's presence next to her. With a quick glance, Roia asked "_Are you well enough to fight?"_

_"I'm perfectly fine now Roia. It's just that..."_ She trailed off.

Roia asked "_'It's just that' what?"_

Amarella shook her head "_There's something else..." _She whispered.

Roia didn't hear her and sighed. At the first sign of a Shadow, Roia summoned Amarella. She was able to destroy most of them, but more kept coming.

"Déjà vu..." Roia mumbled. More and more kept appearing and to Roia's horror, Amarella was pinned down. Roia rushed to help her but didn't notice the Shadow behind her.

"Roia!" Ginga yelled out. A large black hand swept at Roia and she jumped up. But the other hand came from behind and Roia was struck in midair. She shut her eyes but the hit felt softer than it should have been. And warmer.

She opened her eyes. She was on the ground and a limp figure Roia couldn't make out laid on top of her. She struggled to move it off of her and gasped when she found her hand covered in blood. Whoever was on her was bleeding badly and instinctively, Roia pushed them off gently and tried to heal them.

She gasped. Her world stopped and the healing Shard fell from her hand. Dirt and grime stained his clothing and face but the pulsing green gems on his left arm were unmistakable.

"Zed..." She whispered. Her hands flew to his face and she held his head in her palms. His skin was hot with fever and his pulse was barely noticeable. A green aura hovered over a blood stained area on his torso and Roia immediately snatched up her healing shard and tried to heal him. A sharp pain hit her head and Roia remembered Amarella. Roia whipped her head around and her eyes widened at Amarella. Her body was being pummeled by the Shadows and Roia could feel Amarella's strength fading.

"Roia..." He whispered.

Roia looked back at him and said "I'm sorry Zed." She held his left hand in hers and removed Amil Gaoul's Shard from him. He whispered something Roia couldn't make out and fell unconscious again. Roia noticed the blood that pooled around Zed's wound and gritted her teeth together.

Holding the shard up to her lips in prayer she whispered "Make this quick," and with a quick thought, she added "For Amarella and Zed's sake." With that said she threw the Shard into the air and watched as the Amil Gaoul materialized before her. A sharp pain erupted from within her body and she gasped, withering on the ground in pain

"_Is this what a Spirit rejection is like? It hurts so much!" _Roia thought to herself. Her body hurt too much to move. Suddenly, the pain disappeared. Heat radiated in her left eye and she clutched it in fear.

"_Wha-What's happening?" _Roia thought.

"_You are lucky Amarella's your Spirit. But I would not have hurt you anyways. Zed would not allow that."_ A male voice rang in her head.

_"Who are you?" _Roia asked

_"Who else?"_ He asked.

_"Amil...Gaoul?" _She asked.

"_At your service."_ He answered_. _He flew away from Roia and lashed out at the Shadows pinning down Amarella. They all disintegrated in contact with Amil Gaoul's lance and Roia watched in awe as all the Shadows disappeared. As the sun rose, Amil Gaoul bent over the unconscious Amarella and slowly reached out to her face. But, they returned to their Shards and Roia felt the heat from her eye disappear.

People from the hospital came and took Zed and the other wounded back to the hospital. Roia went with them and clutched Zed's hand the entire time.

_Zed's POV_

I woke up groggily and immediately clutched the side of my body "_What the hell happened?"_ I thought.

"_You got overconfident, that's what."_

I looked around and found myself in a tree. Amil Gaoul sat on the branch across from me with his arms folded. His eyes were sharp (more than usual) and I tried to shrug away from his deadly gaze.

"_Why the hell would you taunt them like that? If you had just escaped and not go out there and _ask_ them to shoot you, you would not be wounded, I would not have had to use all my energy to take you here and heal you AND MY WINGS WOULD NOT HAVE HAD A NUMBER OF DENTS IT THEM!"_ Amil Gaoul roared in anger.

I shrunk back "_I don't think 'sorry' would help now would it?"_ I asked sheepishly.

Amil Gaoul closed his eyes and sighed "_You are a fool and a piece of work. Rambos fixed them, but rather crudely."_ He said. His voice was more even now so I relaxed. I looked around.

"_Where are we?"_ I asked. He pointed up. I leaned my neck back and nearly fell out of the tree. A large windmill blocked out most of the sun, but it was unmistakable.

"_Here? In all of the places you could have brought me, you brought me back to Templar?"_ I asked him outraged.

He shrugged "_I have more power here. It is my home after all," _He paused and then whispered "_I know you do not want to see her now, but I cannot sit quietly while you run around in circles."_

"_What do you mean by that?"_ I asked him calming down. He glanced down and I followed his gaze. Roia sat on the balcony below us staring at the sky.

"_Let's stay for a little bit,"_ Amil Gaoul said softly "_and if there is still nothing that ties you here, we will leave during the next solar wind."_ I nodded slowly. But there was a small nagging feeling in the back of my mind. Enigmatic as he is, I've known this angel long enough. Amil Gaoul would never ask to stay in a place I didn't like unless there was a good reason. He disappeared and I watched Roia for a little bit.

When she fell asleep, I flew down to her and carried her back to her apartment. As I placed her on the bed, I couldn't help but stare. She looked so fragile. I pulled the covers up to her neck "Roia…" I whispered. She shifted her position and her eyelids fluttered. Startled, I stepped back on to the balcony and watched her wake up.

"_Pervert…"_ A cocky voice muttered. Only this time it was Rambos.

I sighed "_I am not a perv! If she starts changing, I'll look away."_ I heard a light chuckle from Amil Gaoul and shook my head. I looked back at Roia "How long was I asleep?" She exclaimed. She jumped out of bed and ran out the door. Confused, I wondered "_Where is she going?"_

"_Maybe she was late for a date…"_ Amil Gaoul said.

I'm not sure why but I didn't really like Amil Gaoul's comment. I shook my head again "_If she was, she would have fixed her hair or something."_

"_Jealous?"_ Rambos asked.

I felt my face heat up "_I am not!"_ I said angrily.

To my surprise, Amil Gaoul chuckled softly and said "_Then stop blushing."_

I growled "Damn you both…" But they was sort of right. If you call curiosity jealously. I saw her run out of Templar and I followed her.

"_Stalker…"_ Rambos said.

I smacked my forehead "_You exist just to annoy me, don't you?"_ I said irritated. I landed in a tree and watched her meet up with Ginga.

"_So her date is that green haired guy?"_ Rambos asked in disbelief.  
>Growling, I shook my head "<em>She doesn't like him like that."<em> I said.

"_Hmmm…perhaps she not on a date after all…."_ Amil Gaoul mumbled.

"_Why say that?"_ I asked.

"_Just look at her. She's tense and her eyes are darting as if something's going to attack her."_ He said. I looked back at her. He was right (like always).

"I wonder why…" I said aloud. A large thud caught me off guard and I saw why Roia was so tense. A huge creature, completely cloaked in black, was heading towards Templar.  
>My eyes widened "<em>Wha-What is that!"<em> I asked. When I didn't get a response, I looked at Amil Gaoul "_Hey are you okay?"_ I asked. His eyes were wide. In shock or fear? Maybe both.  
>"<em>HEY!"<em> I waved a hand in front of his face.

He blinked and shook his head "_I'm sorry…but that's…"_ His voice trailed off. I didn't get a chance to ask what. I heard Ginga yell out and my head whipped around. I saw that thing swing at Roia in midair…and things went by fast.  
>Despite my body's protest, I whipped up a cyclone and launched myself at Roia. I pushed her out of the way but I got hit. Whatever that thing was, it was strong and it hurt! When I smacked into it, the thing somehow cut into my side. The gunshot wounds became wider and my body felt like it was burning.<p>

"_Wha-What's happening to me?"_ I thought on the ground. I couldn't move.

"_Zed, you idiot! That thing is called a Shadow. It must have poisoned you when you came in contact with it."_ Amil Gaoul told me.

I suddenly felt a warm presence on my torso and realized Amil Gaoul was trying to heal me. But the pain still burned. I heard Roia call my name and felt her hands on my face. I struggled to answer her "Roia…" I whispered. I heard her apologize to me as she removed Amil Gaoul from my arm. I struggled to say something, but my thoughts blurred as I passed out.

* * *

><p>Me: And here is my up date after, what...a few months? Yeesh...<p>

Roia: I don't like this chapter...

Me: I told you...ANYWAYS:

-Forgive my hiatus, but school is a pain in my ass. This is my spring break so I might be able to write more.

-I might update very slowly because I keep changing my story. I'm trying to finish this story and still have it reference my previous chapters, but if it doesn't...idk.

-This is something I'm doing with another story I'm writing for _Bleach_, so for every chapter I introduce a character I'll give a quick summary of who they are in MY story:

Name: Roia Mizuki (_水木 ロイア Mizuki Roia)_

Age: 18

Height: 5'3"

Species: Human

Nationality: Tusk, but raised in Templar

Spirits: Amarella and Afkareru

-Yep...last thing, if you want a summary of a specific character, just comment.

~Yuki


	9. Spirits

Me: Surprise! I'm back again!

Amil Gaoul: Zed and Amarella are currently healing correct?

Me: O_O How the hell did you get in here?

Amil Gaoul: I can go practically anywhere, remember that.

Me:...Since Roia's not here you can read the disclaimer then.

Amil Gaoul: Yukimo Soto does not own KI-BA, me or any of the other characters besides her OCs and Amarella.

* * *

><p><em><span>Regular POV<span>_

Roia stared at Zed on the hospital bed. She thought she would never see him again. But seeing him like this ruined her emotions. She placed a hand on his forehead. It was very warm.

She let it trail down his cheek "_What happened to you?"_ Roia asked in her head.

"_He's been poisoned." _Amil Gaoul's voice rang in her mind.

"_What do you mean poisoned?"_ Roia asked.

"_He was wounded when we arrived in Templar. That Shadow must have infected him with something…"_

"_Can't you help him?"_

The pain was evident in his voice as he replied "_If there was anything I could do, it would have been done. But unfortunately, I am a battle type spirit. I have little abilities in healing, especially in areas of this severity."_

Roia pressed her lips together "_What about Amarella?" _She asked.

Amil Gaoul was silent for a little bit, but whispered "_Let her rest for now…"_

"_But, will Zed survive this?"_ Roia asked.

"_Of course he will. At least, he will live until Amarella awakens_…" Amil Gaoul assured "_But, who knows. He might heal by tomorrow morning._

Roia sighed and stood up. She exited the hospital and found herself wandering towards the garden. She paused before the door, but walked through. The garden was different now, but Roia had expected that. But the beauty of it now stunned her. The usual afternoon sky was now a deep black and spotted with trillions of stars. The lake was now edged with a huge wall of rock, and a pattern of waterfalls pooled on against the wall and fell gently into the lake. The forest was broader, and the trees towered over her, casting shadows against the ground. The sounds of wings caught Roia's attention and she looked towards the moon. A dark figure blocked the light for a moment and spiraled toward her. Roia backed up a bit, but the figure snapped its wings open and landed softly before her. She relaxed when she realized it was just Amil Gaoul.

"Amarella is still resting," he said impassively.

Roia nodded "I know," she said quietly "I just needed somewhere to clear my head. I never expected Zed to return." Roia hadn't caught it, but Amil Gaoul's eyes betrayed the slightest hint of pity.

"He was planning on returning in another few months before this," Amil Gaoul said "You didn't hear this from me, but he missed you."

Roia blushed deeply "I missed him too…"

Amil Gaoul nodded and as he took off, he mumbled, "I will leave you alone." He landed somewhere on the top of the rock wall and Roia sighed. She walked to the lake and lay down on the rocky/sandy shore.

"What do I do now?" Roia asked herself. She covered her heart with her hands and sighed. It was beating furiously. She was so happy with Zed back, but the wounds from when he left made her heart ache. She groaned "Stupid angel…"

Suddenly, a melodic sound filled the air; Roia's eyes opened "_Is somebody…singing?"_ She wondered. She sat up and looked around for the source of the voice. The vocals weren't in any language she had ever heard, but the sound was beautiful. Eventually, she noticed the voice was loudest by the waterfall. As she came closer, Roia noticed the large cave hidden from view.  
>As she made her way through the space between the falls and the rocky wall, Roia found herself humming along. She entered the cave and gasped. The top seemed to glitter with a thousand tiny crystals, effectively imitating a starry sky. At the back, a smaller waterfall poured into a large pond. And in that pond was a silvery blue, humming dragon.<p>

"D-d-dragon?" Roia whispered. It was asleep, with its head resting on its claws. The pond seemed to glow with its own light and lights danced off the walls. Roia froze as the dragon stopped humming and opened its eyes. It raised its massive head and stared at Roia. It began to growl and Roia screamed as it lunged toward her. Suddenly, she was shoved to the side as Amil Gaoul clamped the dragon's snout under his arm. It snarled and thrashed in his grasp, and its tail narrowly came close to whipping Roia. Eventually, the creature began to calm and its snarls turned to soft whimpers.

Amil Gaoul released the dragon's snout."It is alright now," he said soothingly "Go back to sleep." The dragon stared at him and then glanced over at Roia. It turned around and walked toward the pond. The dragon looked back once at Amil Gaoul who crossed his arms and it dove into the water. There was little splashing as the dragon's head broke the surface of the water.

It stared at Amil Gaoul again and he smiled slightly "You cannot sleep, can you?" He asked. It shook its head and Amil Gaoul chuckled "Alright, alright." He walked over and as he passed Roia, he motioned for her to come with him. She hesitated, but then fell into step behind Amil Gaoul. The dragon raised its head and growled at Roia, making her stop in her tracks.

"It is okay, Amarella," he said "She will not hurt you."

"A-Amarella?" Roia asked in disbelief.

Amil Gaoul nodded "Do you remember that time, where I became a phoenix?" He asked her.

"Yes," Roia responded "It's hard to forget after what you did to Zed's arm."

He chuckled dryly as he sat next to the pond "Forgive me. I needed more energy to return to my regular form. Human energy is stronger our own," he said "The same thing is happening to her. She's simply resting and this is a slow process. She does not want to borrow your Aura because your shard gem is too close to your heart." Amarella crawled out of the pool and placed her huge dragon head across his lap.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Roia exclaimed "Forms? Aura? What's going on?"

"Hmmm..." Amil Gaoul hummed "I think I will explain Aura first. All things, living or not, have energy in the form of Aura. However, we all have multiple types of Auras, giving us different abilities like my control over the winds and Afkareru's harp and arrows. The stronger you are, the more potent your Aura is and the more damage you can inflict. It is a similar concept with Humans. But your abilities usually are related to the shard effects you can use.

Now, back to spirits. We are created by Tusker. Very few know how and none know why. But that's beside the point. We grow as time passes by strengthening the potency of our Aura through practice of our abilities or just plain combat. Our Aura will change our forms as we grow older in to usually 3 forms: a beast, a half-breed and a humanoid. The beast form is usually the hardest form to be in since our natural instincts block thinking and logic. We look like some sort of animal here. The half-breed form is the next form and is a lot stronger than the beast. Afkareru's and Rambos are both currently in this stage. The final form is humanoid. The strongest and most lethal form gives potency in Aura that the other forms couldn't dream to reach by staying in their current state. Did this answer all your questions?"

Roia shrugged "Almost," she said "Why did Zed's arm become so dead looking after you became a phoenix? And why is the last stage a humanoid?"

"The shard energy produced by a caster's gem is very potent. I needed more energy for my evolution, so I was forced to borrow some from Zed's arm," He paused for a second but said a little more quietly "As for our last forms being humanoid, it's because unlike us, humans are free. As we become stronger, we have a stronger need to get out of our shards. We can only get out by ourselves by overcoming our caster, so we showed off our strength to other spirits by looking human and influenced our casters as much as possible to the point where we could practically control their body."

Roia stiffened "Did you ever influence Zed?" She asked quietly.

Amarella's dragon form growled at the accusation in her voice, but Amil Gaoul calmed her "I did not. Ever." He said firmly "Truthfully, our mindset and goals are naturally the same. There is no need to influence him."

"What about Amarella?" Roia asked "Has she been trying to take my body?"

Amil Gaoul's eyes sharpened slightly "No." He responded "She has no need to, since she can easily leave you at any time."

Roia nodded "Okay..."

Amil Gaoul shook his head "I need to leave. I want to check on Zed."

"I'll bring you back." Roia said. As Amil Gaoul started to rise, Amarella began to whimper. He placed a hand on her head.

"I will come back soon, I promise," He said "Sleep..." She reluctantly pulled her head away and submerged her head in the water. Amil Gaoul passed by her quickly, and she practically had to jog to keep pace with him.

"Why is so she attached to you?" Roia asked.

Amil Gaoul stiffened and said "I do not understand..."

Roia smiled "She seems so happy around you, that's all."

"When she heals completely, you will not see that closeness between us any longer," Amil Gaoul said bitterly.

"Why?" Roia asked "Aren't you friends?"

Amil Gaoul stopped suddenly and Roia stumbled trying not to crash into him "We have not spoke to each other in a long time," he said quietly "The only reason she was acting like that was because her softer side is more shown through her dragon. When she returns to her senses, she will hate me for leaving her so long."

"You don't know that," Roia said "For all you, she could be so happy that you came back."

"No, she won't Roia," He said firmly "Because I was the one who locked her in her shard for over 5,000 years." There was a beat of silence and Roia stood shocked.

"You-" Roia started but Amil Gaoul had already disappeared.

* * *

><p>Me: tsk, tsk Amil Gaoul.<p>

Amil Gaoul: Shut up, even I don't know why I did that...

Roia: What the hell is going on?...

Me: yep, ANYWAYS:

-This update maybe a waste of time, and I may be dragging this story on, but I swear, there is importance.

-Today's summary:

Name: Amarella (_水竜精神 (アマレラ) Amarera)_

Gender: Female

Age: 5,000+

Height: Spirit - 44'6", Humanoid - 5'7"

Species: Dragon/Embodiedment/Ophan (I'll explain this later...)

Caster: Roia Mizuki


End file.
